creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Ben Games VI
Okay, dieser Part ist mal etwas länger, mir aber leider etwas ins Komische abgerutscht. Ich hoffe das stört nicht. Ben Games 6: China Der Flughafen in Peking war voll wie ein verheirateter Mann um vier Uhr morgens und mindestens sieben Mal so laut. Asiaten und dicke Amerikaner in geschäftlichen Anzügen eilten umher, riefen herum und telefonierten. Mit letzterer Tätigkeit war auch ein Mädchen beschäftigt, dass sich ansonsten aber von allen anderen Personen im Umkreis einiger Kilometer stark unterschied. Sie musste mindestens dreizehn Jahre alt sein, allerdings von sehr kleinem und stämmigen Wuchs (wie ein Shetland- Pony). Das Haar war Rot, die Augen smaragdgrün und die Haut blass, wie bei vielen Briten, doch sie hatte keine Sommersprossen und sie sprach in einer eher unbekannten, wenn auch britischen Sprache: Irisch mit deutschem Akzent. „Nein, “ sagte sie (ins Deutsche übertragen) „sie war schon weg, als ich aufwachte. Aber was sie gesagt hat war schon seltsam. Nein, ich suche ihn noch. Gut, man sieht sich.“ Sie klappte ihr Handy zusammen und sprang von der Bank auf, die sie blockiert hatte. Gekleidet in einen weinroten Damen- Trenchcoat über einer schwarzen Seidenbluse im Modern Victorian Style, trat sie aus der Schalterhalle und ließ ihre Augen über das Menschenmeer schweifen. Nein, dachte sie, es half nichts. Sie huschte hinter eine quaderförmige Steinsäule an die man die Regeln des Flughafens geschraubt hatte und setzte sich dort auf den Boden. Sowie sie sich sicher war, nicht beobachtet zu werden, schloss sie die Augen. Sofort veränderte sich ihre Haut, wurde noch blasser. Dann überzog eine Tätowierung ihren Körper, die an Dornenranken erinnerte. Imogens Sinne flossen aus ihrem Körper und tasteten in der Menschenmasse umher. Sie suchten zwei verschiedene Dinge: Drohnen und Verbündete. Beides fand sie. Drei der sieben Drohnen warteten noch in der Flughalle und hatten sie nicht bemerkt, sie tötete sie durch gedankenübertragungsbedingte Überlastung ihrer Gehirne. Zwei weitere waren normale Spezialdrohnen, die vor einem Süßwarenshop postiert waren, indem sie auch Miss Syringe fühlte. Dieses Trio ignorierte Imogen, da sie nicht viel Lust hatte, hier zwischen all den Menschen einen Kampf zu starten, der länger als drei Sekunden dauerte. Die letzte Drohne konnte sie nicht richtig einordnen, sie schien etwa in Syringes Kategorie zu fallen, war aber männlich und ihr unbekannt. Er lag offenbar flach auf dem Dach der Flughalle und ließ seine Gedanken schweifen. Imogen entschloss sich, dieses Individuum im Auge zu behalten, ansonsten aber nicht zu beachten. Was Verbündete anging fand sie zwei junge Männer, einen von den beiden kannte sie aber nur vom hören: Eliot Sinclair und Viorel Kònèy. Sie zog die Dornenranken zurück und öffnete die Augen. Dann trat sie in die Menschenmasse hinter der Säule und wieder hinaus zur Straße, wo zahlreiche Taxis auf ihre Klienten warteten. Einer der Wagen stach heraus: Ein Bentley mit pinker Lackierung. Davor standen Eliot, der seit Imogens und seiner letzten Begegnung offenbar keinen Kampf aus- dafür aber einen Arm und einen Fuß irgendwo liegen gelassen hatte, und ein kräftiger silberhaariger Mann mit Bart: Der wilde Ire, Viorel. „Eliot!“, rief sie freudig. Dann ließ sie etwas Ironie in Stimme und Mimik fließen. „Oder besser: Was von ihm noch da ist.“ Eliot lächelte. „Dafür hat Angeleon es nicht überlebt.“ Imogen grinste. „Ich weiß. Dein Freund Vincent hat mich auf dem Flug informiert. Er sagte, er wartet mit Alister im HQ, wenn du zurückkommst, dass soll ich dir ausrichten.“ Eliot lächelte. „Dann haben sie es also geschafft.“ „Miss Syringe?“, fragte eine der Spezialdrohnen (Syringe nannte sie Spongebob, eigentlich hieß sie Alisa). Die angesprochene Drohne wandte sich um. Sie war etwa 1,65m groß, schlank und hatte relativ langes Silberhaar, das sanft über ihre blasse Haut floss. Die blauen Augen waren klar und hatten einen gelangweilten Ausdruck, der noch Züge einer Schüchternheit aufwies, die Syringe bei ihrer Beförderung verloren hatte. Sie trug extravagante Gothic- Klamotten und durchblätterte eine Zeitschrift über die neusten wissenschaftlichen Erkenntnisse aus aller Welt. Als sie noch Carrol St. Albert geheißen hatte, war sie die Tochter eines sehr einflussreichen Industriemagnaten gewesen. Damals war sie ein normales Mädchen gewesen, zumindest auf biologischer Ebene. Und ihr Vater hatte ihr, der zukünftigen Firmenleiterin, eine ausgezeichnete Bildung angedeihen lassen. Entsprechend konnte sie chinesisch lesen. Nun blickte sie auf die etwas kleinere Drohne herab. „Was ist?“ „Marquis Nachokaese hat angerufen. Er sagt, sie sollen endlich mit der Arbeit beginnen.“ Miss Syringe legte das heft zurück ins Regal und zog stattdessen eine kleine Plastikgabel aus der Tasche, mit der sie sich ungeniert zwischen den Zähnen umherzustochern begann. „Hafft du ihn noff an dea Leiffung?“, fragte sie und bedachte die Verkäuferin, die sie angewidert und zornig ansah, mit einem schiefen Lächeln. Die Drohne nickte zögerlich. „Sag ihm, er soll hinter den Ofen kriechen und da sterben“, sagte sie, die Gabel nicht mehr im Mund. Die Drohne schluckte. „Ich glaube nicht, dass solche Aussagen…“ Syringe winkte ab. „Dann sag ihm ich kümmere mich bereits darum ein wichtiges Problem hier in China zu lösen.“ Die Drohne nickte wieder und kehrte vor die Tür zurück, wo sie weiter telefonierte. Syringe sah durch die Glasscheibe auf die vielen Flughafenläden und überlegte, wo sie als nächstes hingehen sollte. „Ach ja…“, sagte sie dann langsam. Eine winzige Bewegung aus dem Handgelenk und die Frau hinterm Tresen brach tot zusammen. Hinter ihr in der Wand steckte die blutige Gabel, die ihren Kopf einmal durchquert hatte. „Großes Problem gelöst.“ Sie hatte nichts falsch gemacht. Nein, dass war falsch. Sie hatte alles falsch gemacht. Deswegen war sie nun hier fest gekettet, ihr Brustkorb aufgebrochen, ihre inneren Organe mit Alkohol überschüttet und angezündet. Schrille Ultraschallmelodien surrten durch den Raum und ließen ihren Kopf fast platzen. Über ihr an der Decke war ein großer, bronzener Adler befestigt, der alle drei Minuten auf sie herab krachte und dann wieder nach oben glitt. Winzige, mit Zitronensaft beschmierte Messer schnellten stetig über ihre Haut. Die Schrauben in ihren Armen, Händen, Beinen und Füßen, die immer an jedem Gelenk ins Fleisch gebohrt waren, drehten sich und wurden jede Stunde um zehn Grad heißer. Ihre Haare brannten, aber sie verbrannten nicht. Wieder krachte der Adler herab, aber sie konnte nicht schreien, seit man ihr die Kehle durchgeschnitten hatte. Ihr Unterkiefer war abgesägt und wurde vor ihren Augen von Ratten gefressen. Auf jeder ihrer Schultern waren drei Zecken aufgesetzt worden. Der Adler glitt wieder nach oben. Nun kamen große Spinnen angekrochen und setzten sich auf ihr Gesicht. Zeitgleich bissen sie zu und rissen ihr die Augen aus. Dann krabbelten sie in die Augenhöhlen um dort ihre Netzte zu spinnen… Imogen wachte auf. Sie war wohl eingenickt. „Verdammt…“, murmelte sie. Eliot sah zu ihr. „Was ist?“ Imogen seufzte. „Ich leide unter Albträumen seit… ich weiß nicht, es begann irgendwann in Ägypten. Ich bin in irgendeinem dunklen Raum und werde gefoltert.“ Sie blickte auf ihre zitternden Hände, auf denen die Dornentattoos deutlich zu sehen waren. „Dass sind Zeichen des Samhain- Kultes aus Irland, oder?“, fragte Viorel interessiert vom Fahrersitz aus. Imogen nickte knapp. „Meine persönliche Waffe gegen Drohnen.“ Der Wagen hielt auf einem Parkplatz eines hohen, aus schwarzem Glas und Eisengerüst gefertigten Turmes. Vor dem prunkvoll verziertem Eichenholzportal standen ein Mädchen und zwei Jungen. Ersteres kannte sie: Die asiatisch anmutenden Züge, geprägt von zu vielem Leiden, die solidarische Haltung, der fehlende Arm, die Genialität und Schaffensfreude in den dunklen Augen, all diese Faktoren trafen sich nur in Jessica Lin. Lächelnd stieg Imogen aus dem Wagen. Jessica hingegen sah sie eher traurig an. „Imogen, es tut mir so leid, die Sache mit Küster…“ Imogen spürte ihr Lächeln verblassen. „Ich weiß. Bitte, ich möchte nicht darüber reden. Noch nicht, jedenfalls.“ Jessica nickte und setzte dann ein zaghaftes Lächeln auf. „Jedenfalls möchte ich dich mit meinen Begleitern bekannt machen.“ Sie wies auf die beiden Jungen. „Alister St. Knox und Vincent Kray.“ Alister, der sichtlich ältere Junge nickte knapp und strich sein helles Haar zurück, der bebrillte Blondschopf, der offenbar Vincent sein musste, lächelte freundlich. „Mein Assistent Chen Li hat sie zusammen mit Eliot aufgegabelt, als sie irgendwo in England in einem kleinen Kaff sein Auto geklaut haben.“ Eliot zog einen Flunsch. „Wir wollten es nur leihen.“ „Bevor man sich etwas leiht, fragt man“, erwiderte Jessica ruhig. „Wir haben gefragt“, entgegnete Alister lächelnd. „Nur die Antwort haben wir ignoriert.“ Syringe, Ivy, Solan und Preyer standen auf dem Dach der Pagode im traditionellen Künstlerviertel Pekings. Der Winter ließ die Luft immer deutlicher nach Eis und Schnee schmecken, doch bislang war in China noch kein gefrorenes Nass gefunden worden. Preyer, ein dicklicher Junge im knöchellangen schwarzen Wollmantel seufzte gelangweilt. „Warum können wir nicht mal einen Auftrag im Süden bekommen.“ Syringe schmunzelte. „Ich war in Afrika. Das ist Süden, oder?“ Ivy sah zum Turm, den sie von dem Pagodendach aus bequem observieren konnten. „Für den Fall, dass die Frage ernst gemeint war, was mich bei deiner Intelligenz nicht wundern würde, dann ja, Afrika gilt als der südlichste Kontinent nach dem Südpol. Ägypten gehört aber zu den nördlichen Ländern.“ Syringe sah sie gelassen an. „Weißt du, du könntest selbst auf einer Beerdigung die Stimmung ruinieren, Ivy.“ Ivy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Selbst wenn wäre es nur noch peinlicher für euch, dass ihr so weit unter mir steht.“ Solan, ein weißblonder Junge um die vierzehn, gähnte. „Ich stehe nicht, ich sitze.“ „Das war eine Metapher. Wie die Sache mit dem gebratenem Storch.“ Preyer wandte den Kopf. „Wie schmeckt gebratener Storch eigentlich?“ „Wie Schuhleder.“ „Und wie schmeckt das?“ „Wie Solans Gehirn.“ „Ich dachte er hat keins.“ „Wenigstens etwas Schuhleder dürfte er im Kopf ja wohl haben, oder?“ Solan hob eine Braue. „Ihr beleidigt nicht zufällig gerade meine Intelligenz?“ „Nur dessen Fehlen“, erwiderte Preyer. „Sagt der größte Versager der KdB.“ „Wenn selbst der schon Witze über dich macht, ist das AU!“ „Was meinst du denn AU!“ Die Jungen rieben sich die Nasen, Ivy die Faust. „Wären eure Nasen doch nur so weich wie eure Birnen.“ Solan rieb sich die Nase. „Das hat wehgetan, warum hast du das gemacht?“ „Warum nicht?“ „Ich bin dein Bruder!“ „Ich fragte warum nicht.“ Solan seufzte. „Und warum haust du mich?“, fragte Preyer verärgert. „Weil du schwächer bist und unfähig dich zu wehren.“ Die Gruppe verstummte als Seed Eater, Jenny und Smile Dog zu ihnen traten. „Was sollen wir tun, Drohne?“, fragte Seed Eater an Ivy gewandt. „Um Mitternacht werden wir den Turm dort angreifen.“ Sie zeigte auf das genannte Gebäude. „Ihr werdet auf den Straßen wachen und alles töten, dass den Leuten im Turm zur Hilfe kommen will.“ A long time ago, I made a mistake, But now it will come: The time to awake, I regret inside of a dark room of pain Which is driving me terribly insane, '' ''I need your help soon, give me your forgiving hand, So shadow and light will win both in the end, Cause if you wont forgive what I’ve done to you, then, The victorius one wil be drowned BEN. '' '' Imogen betrat den Raum mit einem mulmigen Gefühl. Ein dreizehn Plätze starker Tisch war aufgestellt worden. Imogen sah ihren Namen auf einem der Messingschilder und setzte sich auf den entsprechenden Stuhl. Einen weiteren Platz nahm Jessica ein, die Jungen, Eliot, Alister und Vincent, hatten ebenfalls ihre Stühle. Die Namen Lily Hagen, Lester Kreuz, Elisa Weißdorn, J. und'' Regulas Trauweiher konnte sie ebenfalls erkennen. Die drei anderen Schilder waren noch leer. Imogen ließ sich nieder und Jessica fing an zu sprechen. „Liebe Freunde. Ihr alle, auch die hier auf den Schildern vermerkten aber abwesenden Personen, habt irgendwann mal an meiner Seite, oder zumindest an der meiner Freunde, gekämpft und großes Können und großen Mut bewiesen.“ Sie räusperte sich. „Jeder von uns hat auch Verluste erlitten“, fuhr sie fort, einen traurigen Blick auf Imogen richtend, „doch auch hier dran sind wir gewachsen, stärker geworden. Nun wird es Zeit, dass wir diese Stärke nutzen.“ Der Boden um den der Ratstisch herumgestellt war, begann zu leuchten und zeigte nun eine Stadtkarte von Berlin. „Das hier ist Berlin, die Hauptstadt von Deutschland. Sie ist einer der wichtigsten Kontrollpunkte der KdB, lang Kennst du Ben?- Gruppe genannt.“ Sie machte eine kleine Pause. „Gleichzeitig ist es der Handlungsort unserer ersten offiziellen Offensive gegen Ben, die in drei Tagen beginnen wird.“ Die Karte zoomte weg und zeigte nun ganz Deutschland. „Haben wir Berlin wieder in unserer Hand, wird der Rest von Deutschland auch zurückzuerobern sein.“ Jessica legte die Fingerkuppen aufeinander. „Meine Orakel haben verkündet, dass dreizehn Kinder, die das Schicksal gezeichnet hat, bereitstehen werden. Drei fehlen noch, aber ich bin zuversichtlich, dass sie in den nächsten Tagen eintreffen werden. Doch eines sagten meine Orakel noch, nämlich, dass ich euch warnen soll: Hilfe und Freundschaft ist nicht immer dort zu finden, wo man sie erwartet.“ Sie sah nun zu Imogen. „Imogen, ich vermute dass die Gegenseite vorher Gegenmaßnahmen ergreifen wird. Kannst du bitte die Gegend abscannen.“ Imogen konnte sich ein trockenes Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Einmal ihre Kräfte genutzt, wusste vermutlich sogar schon der Kaffeemaschinenfabrikant von Bill Gates davon. Sie lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Während die Dornenranken über ihre weiche Haut wucherten, wucherten ihre Sinne über die verbotene Stadt. Tatsächlich: Vier Drohnen, Syringe und drei ähnlich mächtige Wesen spürte sie besonders stark, dazu Massen an Spezialdrohnen und sogar noch einige normalen Drohnen, auch wenn sie mittlerweile wie der Schleim in Dragon Quest oder das Taubsi in Pokémon waren. Doch da war noch etwas. Drei Wesen, die allgemein als ''Höheres Böses bekannt waren. Sie öffnete entsetzt die Augen. „Sie bringen Smile Dog, Jenny und den Seed Eater.“ Syringe saß geistesgegenwärtig wie selten über ihrem Dokument. Neben ihr standen einige Spritzen, die mit ihrer üblichen Salzwasser-Eisen- Tinktur gefüllt waren, mit denen sie sich gegen die für Drohnen tödlichen Stoffe resistent machte. Doch dieses Forschungsergebnis war weitaus großartiger. Es war… brilliant. Syringe lächelte. Alles wandte sich zu ihren Gunsten. Sie erhob sich langsam und bedächtig, dann hob sie zwei Spritzen. Bei der ersten war eine kleine, gelbe Markierung angebracht, bis wohin sie heute Spritzen musste. Danach injizierte sie sich die Zweite. War das Serum zur Unsterblichkeit klar und still, war diese Tinktur grün und schäumte wild. Syringe keuchte vor Schmerz, als sie sich die Substanz injizierte. Sekunden später verließ sie ihr Zimmer. Auf dem Gang stand Smile Dog und sah sie an, in seinem Blick war mehr Intelligenz als bei vielen Menschen, dann drehte er sich einfach um und sprang in ein Foto, dass an der Wand der alten Pagode hing, und die ehemaligen Bewohner zeigte, die Seed Eater vor kurzem entsorgt hatte. Syringe sah ihm kurz nach, dann trat sie über eine lange Betontreppe dem Dach entgegen. Kühle, verheißungsvolle Nachtluft wehte ihr entgegen. Die Zeit nahte. Ihr Plan rückte in greifbare Nähe. Doch eines nach dem anderen. Ivy und die Jungen warteten schon, als sie das Ende der Treppe erreichte. Einige Fledermäuse huschten durch die Nacht. Es war soweit. Mitternacht. „Also, seid ihr alle bereit, euer Bestes zu geben?“, fragte Ivy die Gruppe. „Pech, den vor allem in Preyers Fall reicht dass nicht.“ Sie zeigte auf den Turm. „Wir wissen nicht, wie viel sie wissen, aber eines ist klar: Keiner darf diese Nacht überleben!“ „Was ist mit uns?“, fragte Solan trocken. „Wir schon.“ „Dann drück dich…“ „Ich drück dich gleich und dann überlebst du schon mal nicht. Noch Fragen?“ Syringe hob die Hand: „Hier!“ Ivy sah sie erwartungsvoll an. „Wer ist gestorben und hat dich zur Königin der Drohnen ernannt?“ „Noch intelligente Fragen? Irgendwer? Du zählst nicht, Preyer. Sonst wer? Nein? Gut.“ Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und sprang hinab auf die Straße. Die anderen folgten. Auf der Straße wartete Seed Eater. „Guten Abend, Drohnen.“ „Hey, Seedy, was geht?“, entgegnete Preyer fröhlich. Seed Eater ignorierte ihn und sah lieber Smile Dog und Jenny an, die hinter ihm aus dem Schatten traten. Ivy deutete auf den Turm. „Gehen wir.“ Während die Drohnen sich zum Turm aufmachten, verteilten sich die drei Kreaturen der düstersten Nacht in der Gegend, wartend auf Beute. Der Wald war erfüllt von Stille. Kein Vogel, kein Reh, das im Unterholz nach Nahrung suchte. Sicher, es gab sie, aber um diese Uhrzeit mieden sie den See. Hätte man es am Tage zuvor vermessen, ein fleißiger Beobachter hätte entdeckt, dass selbst Bäume und die einzelnen Grashalme sich von der dunkel schillernden Fläche fortneigten. Die einzigen Bewegungen waren die der Fische am Rande des Sees, die es in den unerträglich dunklen und vom bösen erfüllten Tiefen nicht aushielten und sich ins fahle Mondlicht drängten um ihren Urängsten zu entfliehen. Denn der See war mehr als nur böse. Er war keine alte Stätte der Finsternis, die noch immer von Schwärze und Hass durchsickert wurde. Es war eine frische, brodelnde Quelle reiner, böser Finsternis, die die Sterne und den Mond am Himmel rot färbte. Rlyehborn stand am Rande des Sees. Keine Drohne außer ihr dürfte jemals tun, was sie zu tun in Begriff war. Sie atmete durch und betrat den See. Sie schwamm nicht, sie ging einfach weiter, entlang am Boden des Sees, als wäre das Wasser gar nicht da. Zu Beginn ging sie nur dicht unter der Oberfläche, doch bald wurde es um sie herum tiefer und dunkler. Licht gab es dennoch: In der Mitte des Sees erstrahlte ein fahles, grünes Licht. Als Rlyehborn direkt davor stand senkte die Hohepriesterin ihren Kopf in Ehrfurcht. „Lord Ben… Ich bin da.“ Im Licht regte sich etwas. Die verschwommenen Lichtschlieren bekamen Kontur und formten sich, während sie unaufhörlich dunkler wurden. Schließlich blieb nur eine schemenhafte Silhouette im Wasser. „Rlyehborn, Ketzerin, Unwürdige, Hassenswerte, du bist meinem Ruf gefolgt.“ Rlyehborn nickte. Sie wusste, dass man vom Meister kaum höheres Lob erhalten konnte. „Was wünscht ihr, Meister?“ Der Meister gab ein Geräusch von sich, das an ein Seufzen erinnerte. „Mächtige Wesen greifen in meine Pläne ein, sagen, dass sie mir helfen, aber sie sind nicht kontrollierbar, gierig und unbrauchbar. Sie sollen in Zukunft nicht mehr an meinen Missionen teilnehmen.“ Rlyehborn nickte erneut. „Zudem werde ich mich bald nach Berlin begeben. Dort brennen die Fackeln des Krieges, doch noch fehlen auf Seiten der Menschen jene, die es wagen, ihre Männer damit in den Kampf zu führen.“ „Was soll ich tun, Meister?“ Der Meister kam näher. „Wir werden ebenfalls nach Berlin gehen. Dort wird die Menschheit eine Schlacht erleben, größer als jeder ihrer lächerlichen Kriege, den diese Narren je führten.“ Rlyehborn nickte. „Gehe nun und sammle deine Truppen.“ Rlyehborn wandte sich um und verschwand in der Schwärze. Ben sah ihr nach. Sie war eine treue Dienerin, dass wusste er wohl, doch Treue war ein leicht trennbares Band, dass man gut pflegen musste. Würde Rlyehborn zurückkehren, aus der Schlacht gegen die Menschen, so würde er sie belohnen müssen. Die einfachen Drohnen würden Spezialdrohnen werden, die Spezialdrohnen Sonderdrohnen, aber was war mit den oberen Fünf? Nun, dazu blieb Ben noch Zeit um nachzudenken. Langsam zog er sich ins fahle Grün zurück. Die Wachen waren im Erdgeschoss postiert und warteten. Keiner sprach ein Wort. Auch nicht, als um Mitternacht Bewegung in die Schwärze hinter den Glaswänden kam und hinter der Tür Stimmen ertönten: „Kennst du Ben? Kennst du Ben? Kennst du Ben? Kennst du Ben?“ Dann hielt der Singsang an. Sekunden später ertönte ein mehrstimmiges „He drowned!“ Die Tür flog aus den Angeln. Gestalten mit Masken quollen ins Innere des Turmes. Die Wachen schossen los. Ihre Eisenkugeln bohrten sich in die Körper der Drohnen und ließen sie von Innen heraus schmelzen. Doch über jeden zur Unerkenntlichkeit zerflossenen Leichnam kletterte ein weiteres maskiertes Wesen. Die Wachen feuerten, wer keine Munition mehr hatte, warf seine Waffe, die Sekunden später in einer Eisenwolke detonierte und stürzte sich mit Eisenwaffen in den Nahkampf. Doch bald fielen die ersten blutbefleckt zu Boden. Bald hauchten sie mit klagenden Schreien ihr Leben aus. Die restlichen Überlebenden hielten noch durch, bis Preyer das Gebäude betrat. Dann verstummte der Kugelhagel. Stolz standen die Massen von überlebenden Drohnen im Raum (die Spezialdrohnen und Sonderdrohnen waren stolz, der Rest verfügte nicht über die nötige Hirnleistung). Die erste Hürde war geschafft. Schwieriger war es, die Personen zu finden, die sie eigentlich jagen sollten. „Kann sich einer von ihnen in einen Bademantel verwandeln?“, fragte Ivy trocken. „Nein, dass kann nur Badezimmerman“, kam es trocken von Solan. „Dann sind sie hier auch nicht“, erwiderte das Mädchen und pfefferte die Badezimmertür zu. „Es gibt einen Badezimmerman?“ „Es gibt in Amerika ein Gesetz, dass Banküberfälle im Nikolauskostüm illegal macht. Es gibt komische Sachen auf der Welt.“ Ivy sah ihn verwundert an. „Wie kommt es, dass du so was weißt und dennoch in fast allen Fächern immer auf der Kippe stehst?“ „Wie viele Lehrer haben dich schon nach Badezimmerman gefragt?“ „Guter Punkt.“ Sie öffnete die nächste Tür. „Hey, was ist das?“ Solan eilte zu ihr und sah ebenfalls in den dunklen Raum. Es schien eine Art Aufenthaltsraum zu sein, aber das Wasser im Wasserspender war seltsam: Es leuchtete giftig grün. „Bestimmt irgendein krankes Experiment“, vermutete Solan. „Wir sollten es uns näher ansehen.“ Langsam und bedächtig betraten sie den Raum. Kaum waren sie drinnen, schlug die Tür zu und das Licht ging an. Im nächsten Moment sahen sich die Drohnen drei bewaffneten Jungen gegenüber. Ivy zog ihren Dolch, Solan eine AK-47 und ein Schwert. Er schoss einige Male, aber die Jungen wichen mit Leichtigkeit aus. Der Junge mit der Brille schlug mit der Axt zu und die Feuerwaffe flog davon. Solan aber ließ sich unbeeindruckt nach hinten fallen und trat nach vorne. Der bebrillte Junge torkelte rückwärts fiel aber nicht um. Ivy wollte zu ihm rennen und es beenden, doch ein anderer der Jungen ging dazwischen, ein hochgeschossener Schwertkämpfer. Die Klingen prallten aufeinander, aber Ivy zog einfach einen zweiten Dolch mit der anderen Hand und… erstarrte. In der Sekunde, in der sie die zweite Hand vom Dolch genommen hatte, hatte der Junge die Oberhand gewonnen. Ihr erster Dolch viel zu Boden und noch während Ivy zurücksprang, zermalmte der Junge ihn mit dem bloßen Fuß. „Was bist du?“, zischte sie. Kein Mensch konnte mit der physischen Stärke einer Drohne mithalten. Der Junge lächelte. „Das will nicht einmal ich wissen.“ Smile Dog war glücklich. Er hatte Beute gefunden: Einen Jungen mit Kapuzenjacke, der einsam durch die Straßen spazierte. Gierig stellte er sich dem Jungen in den Weg und lächelte breit. „Verschwinde du dummes Mistvieh, ich bin schlecht drauf.“ Er sprach American English mit osteuropäischem Akzent. Smile Dog kam näher, stieß ein tiefes Grollen aus. Dieser Narr sollte wahre Angst zu spüren bekommen, bevor er starb. Stattdessen schlug der Narr ihm auf die Schnauze. Smile Dog winselte und sprang zurück. „Bilde dir nicht ein, ich würde dich für einen normalen Köter halten, Smile, so kaputt ist mein Schädel nun doch wieder nicht. Aber wenn die Leute noch länger Freude an deinen gruseligen Internetjagden haben sollen, dann hau jetzt ab.“ Smile Dog knurrte, aber sein Instinkt warnte ihn, dass er sein Gegenüber nicht unterschätzen durfte und Rückzug angebracht wäre. Langsam verschwand er zurück in die Dunkelheit, aus der er gekommen war. Anthony Hemlock sah ihm fast enttäuscht nach, dann kam Seed Eater aus der Dunkelheit geschnellt. Er hatte ihn wohl gewittert. „Du schon wieder…“, murmelte er ungehalten. Dann ging es los. Seed Eater sprang, die Krallenfinger glänzten im matten Stadtlicht. Hemlock passte den Schlag ab und schlug selbst zu. Seed Eater taumelte nicht einmal und griff wieder an, aber Hemlock packte ihn an den Schultern und hievte sich über seinen Opponenten hinweg. Dann trat er nach hinten und Seed Eater flog nach vorne. Im selben Augenblick flüsterte etwas „Süßes oder Saures?“, dann griff ihn vermutlich dasselbe Etwas am Arm. Hemlock versuchte sich loszureißen, aber der Griff war zu stark. Er fluchte und ließ sich nach hinten wegfallen, aber seine neue Gegnerin, ein zierliches, platinblondes Mädchen mit nassen Klamotten ließ nicht locker. Dann kam plötzlich ein Fuß aus dem Nichts und trat ihn weg. Mühsam rappelte er sich hoch und sah seinen Retter an. Als er ihn erkannte, seufzte er. „Das war nicht dein Kampf, alter Mann.“ Viorel Kònèy, der wilde Ire, schüttelte den Kopf. „Das denkst du.“ Jenny sah auf, fauchte und zerfloss zu Wasser. Sie war ebenfalls geflohen. Doch Seed Eater erhob sich erneut. „Da seid ihr nun, Einäugige Ratte, Wilder Ire.“ Viorel zog seine Axt, Hemlock begab sich in Boxerstellung. Er war nicht so mächtig wie Imogen, doch hierfür würde es reichen. Auf seinem Handrücken bildeten sich Tätowierungen in Form von stilisierten Lilienblüten und begannen grün zu glimmen… Imogen hob die Hände und eine Sturmböe wirbelte durch den Raum. Sie riss die Drohnen in die Luft und schlug sie aneinander wie ein Kind neues Spielzeug und sogar der Effekt war gleich: Es ging kaputt. Gedärmeschleim rieselte zu Boden. Jessica pfiff anerkennend durch die Zähne, auch wenn Imogen nicht wusste warum, immerhin hatte die junge Halbasiatin fast genauso viele Gegner ohne übersinnliche Kräfte oder rechten Arm erledigt. Mit einem Schulterzucken schloss sie die Augen und scannte die Gegend ab. Die Jungen kämpften noch immer gegen die zwei Sonderdrohnen, eine hielt in der Eingangshalle Wache und Syringe schlenderte scheinbar ziellos durch die Räume des Turmes und ließ hier und da Kleingeld und vergessenes Essen mitgehen. „Was machen wir?“, fragte sie Jessica, nachdem sie ihr dieses Wissen vermittelt hatte. Sie schien kurz nachzudenken. „Wir gehen ins Atrium und versuchen es zugänglich zu machen, wenn die Unterstützung endlich kommt.“ Die beiden Mädchen durchquerten den Ratsraum und machten sich auf, die Treppen ins Erdgeschoss zu suchen. Fahrstühle eigneten sich zu gut für einen Hinterhalt. Außerdem gab es keine. Unterwegs begegneten ihnen einige Drohnen, doch diese würden ihren Fehler nicht wiederholen. Als sie sich dem Erdgeschoss näherten, hörten sie eine gelangweilte Jungenstimme singen: „Vierhundertachtundsiebzig Fische, die schwammen in Meer, blubb, blubb, blubb…“ Er stutzte. Dann hörten die Mädchen ihn lachen und dachten schon, er hätte sie bemerkt, dann verrieten ihn einige Folgegeräusche, dass er soeben seinen Doodle Jump- Rekord gebrochen hatte. Vorsichtig schlichen sie in die Halle. Die Sonderdrohne sah dennoch auf. „Endlich. Ich dachte es kommt nie jemand.“ Jessica schnaubte. „Wir sind nicht hier um dem Idioten vom Dienst Wünsche zu erfüllen.“ Der Junge stöhnte. „Warum? Warum unterschätzen alle immer meine Kompetenz?“ „Man sollte es nicht für möglich halten“, entgegnete Imogen ernst und Jessica lachte. Sie hatten leichte Probleme ihren Gegner ernst zu nehmen. Dennoch nahmen sie ihre Kampfposen ein und der Junge tat es ihnen gleich. Imogens geübtes Auge erkannte den „Gottesanbeterin des Südens “- Stil, war sich aber recht sicher, dass der junge sich diesen aus Avatar: Herr der Elemente abgeguckt hatte. Sekunden später korrigierte sie sich, nämlich als der Fachidiot ihr fast den Kopf absäbelte. Er bewegte sich schneller als man es für möglich gehalten hatte. Er lächelte aber auch breiter. „Tja, jetzt seht ihr…“ Von draußen ertönten Polizeisirenen und im Gesicht des Jungen machte sich Resignation breit. „Toll, jetzt muss ich schon wieder abhauen. Dass ist doch…“ Drohend zeigte er auf die Mädchen. „Merkt euch meinen Namen! Wir werden uns wieder sehen!“ Die Schatten an der Decke stürzten herab und löschten alles Licht für einige Sekunden aus. Als es wiederkam, war der Junge weg. „Hat er… uns seinen Namen überhaupt genannt?“, fragte Jessica, halb irritiert halb belustigt. Imogen schüttelte den Kopf. „So etwas verdirbt irgendwie die Spannung.“ Polizisten in Uniformen und mit Waffen, die den Jungen nicht einmal hätten verletzten können stürmten durch die aufgebrochene Tür. „Toll, und was sagen wir denen jetzt?“, flüsterte Imogen. „Dass ist unser geringsten Problem“, entgegnete Jessica genauso leise. „Wieso?“ „Ich kann kein chinesisch.“ Der Klang der Polizeisirenen brachte Ivy für ein paar Sekunden aus dem Konzept. Diese Sekunden nutzte Alister voll aus. Er trat nach vorne und zog seine Eisenklinge einmal quer über den Brustkorb seiner Gegnerin. Diese kippte nach hinten um, schien aber nicht zu sterben. „Verdammte Sch…“, murmelte sie, als Solan sich geschickt von Eliot und Vincent loseiste und seiner Schwester aufhalf. „Wir ziehen uns zurück“, teilte er ihr mit. „Und wie, du halbes Hemd und voller Pfosten? Die beschissene Tür ist zu.“ Solan nickte und sah zu den Jungen. „Okay, wir ergeben uns. Wenn ihr uns erlaubt zu verschwinden, dann lassen wir euch in Ruhe, bis ihr in Berlin seid. Andernfalls kommen morgen neue, stärkere Truppen und greifen den Turm wieder an. Was tut ihr?“ Die Jungen sahen sich an und nickten einstimmig. Dann zog Vincent eine kleine Fernbedienung und öffnete die Automatiktür. Die Sonderdrohnen verließen den Raum und stille trat ein, die nur vom erschöpften Keuchen der Jungen unterbrochen wurde. Nach einer Weile kamen die Mädchen hinzu und teilten mit, dass einige Herren von der Polizei mit ihnen sprechen wollten, aber bis die Sonne aufging hatten sie es irgendwie geschafft einen englisch sprechenden Beamten aufzutreiben und sich verständlich zu machen. Bei ihrer Rückkehr wurden sie jedoch überrascht: Am Fronteingang wartete Syringe auf die Gruppe. „Was willst du hier?“, fragte Imogen irritiert. Syringe lächelte matt. „Zunächst einmal wollt ihr vermutlich etwas.“ Sie zog eine Spritze mit klarer Flüssigkeit und rollte sie über den Boden zu den Kindern und Viorel, der mit einem verdreckten Jungen auf dem Revier aufgetaucht war und sie zum Turm gefahren hatte. „Was ist das?“, fragte Vincent misstrauisch. Syringe zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das findet ihr schon heraus. Vorerst rate ich euch, Las Vegas zu besuchen. Eine tolle Stadt.“ Damit war sie von einem Wirbel aus umbrakinetischer Energie umgeben und verschwunden. Vorsichtig hob Vincent die Spritze auf. „Was denkt ihr darüber?“ Jessica zog einen Flunsch, ich kann grad nicht denken, ich versuche noch dem drang zu Widerstehen, ihrem Tipp zu folgen und nach Las Vegas zu gehen.“ Drei Sekunden verstrichen. „Okay, ich habe aufgegeben. Außerdem werde ich das Zeug einfach von Li analysieren lassen.“ Eine Weile standen sie schweigend da. „Was machen wir jetzt?“, wollte Eliot schließlich wissen. Imogen gähnte. „Mein Vorschlag wäre Duschen, Essen und dann Schlafen, was meint ihr?“ In diesem Moment verlor Einstein seinen Rekord für den klügsten Einfall der Menschheitsgeschichte. Seed Eater würde erst in wenigen Monaten wieder laufen können, außerdem hatte Ben die anderen höheren bösen Wesenheiten dazu gebracht, sich nicht mehr in seine Apokalypse einzumischen. Alles verlief bestens. Dennoch sorgte sich der Junge, kurz J. Es hing zu viel von der Schlacht in Berlin ab. Ein Rascheln ließ ihn aufsehen. Ein Junge mit Sense stand im Raum. „Du bist spät“, bemerkte J. „Das sind Helden immer“, erwiderte der Schnitter ruhig. „Helden sind auch immer die ersten, die sterben, Thanatos.“ Der Gott des Todes zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin schon tot.“ J wischte die Bemerkung mit einer beiläufigen Geste weg. „Wie verläuft der Reueprozess?“ „Endstadium.“ J lächelte. Ben würde sich noch wundern. '' '' Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Ben